CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to the following copending applications:
______________________________________ Applicants Charles D. Garnto and Stephen D. Cella; Ser. No. 08/195634 Filed February 14, 1994 For Electronic Housing for Two-Pole Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter Applicants Harold Louis Taylor and Elton C. Johnson Ser. No. 08/189,217 Filed January 31, 1994 For Electromagnetic and Radio Frequency Interference Suppression for Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters Applicants Harold Louis Taylor and Jerry M. Green Ser. No. 08/189,535 Filing Date January 31, 1994 For Power Supply For Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter ______________________________________